


bath-time

by IllegalLolita



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing, Body Worship, Captive, F/M, Kidnapping, Obsession, Worship, Yandere, Yandere Male, forced touches, x Reader, yandere/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllegalLolita/pseuds/IllegalLolita
Summary: anonymous requested: Reinhardt worshiping his petite captive S/O by giving her a nice bath?





	bath-time

**Author's Note:**

> requests are currently open

Far too large hands trail across your nude body, up your smooth legs and over your torso before gently resting against your small chest. Reinhardt keeled beside the filled tub, eyes mellow as he took in the sight of your unwilling form. “Aren’t you just the cutest little Mädchen…” the German verbalized to himself, admiring the way you looked in this particular moment.

Even if he gave you a bath so very often he treated each as if it was the last, and tonight would be no different then the others.

Reinhardt always took in the sight of you with such cupidity, as if you were a rarity that someone desired to steal away from him. Which you were, at least to your keeper this was the truth.

The words he muses are distant to your ears, even if he is right beside you, you cannot focus on anything the man happens to let slip past his lips.

Your petite physique was ungiving beneath the amorous touches of the beastly bloke, his fingers lingering and brushing over places you wish he had no access to. Each time he moved a hand you had to bite back a whine (or yelp), and it was growing too difficult to ignore hi now.

“R-Reinhardt.” You whisper, hand falling to the scarred palm of your jailers. “I think I’m ready for bed…” you try, wanting miserably to escape from his grasping hold.

The man gives a hearty chuckle before shaking his head, “Not yet meine Süße.” The squeeze given to your upper thigh was far from the kind voice he held, and silently you submitted to his unspoken threat.

‘You are not going anywhere.’ Lingered dangerously in the tension riddled air, and you could do nothing from stopping your warden from continuing his contact with your dripping complexion.

Quietly you looked up at the older “gentleman”, scrutinizing as he seemed so relaxed to be doing something so incredibly uncomplicated as bathe you. It was so odd and terrifying for a tiny girl such as yourself to be able to make a…colossal man like Reinhardt so passive.

A simple touch calmed the man, well that or drove him mad with a unwavering desire for you. It was a power, but you knew that in this situation you were far from being in charge. Laying back lax now you closed your eyes, leaning into his touch meekly knowing it would make your night all the more relaxed if he was happy with you.

You heard him chuckle, and a small smile fell to your lips aware that it worked. If you couldn’t resist against him then there was nothing to do but unwind below him and let the man wash your body as if you were a goddess. Patting at the top of your head he whispers something in his mother tongue you cannot decipher, but you feel as if was along the lines of “that’s my little pup.”


End file.
